Subway
by lulu62149
Summary: L'histoire d'un pressentiment ou celle d'un regard.


Je ne pouvais pas identifier ce « on » qui m'avait empêchée d'atteindre la rame de métro. Peut-être la foule, peut-être une légère paresse, une foulée moins rapide, un pas moins allongé, une impulsion de mon pied droit moins assurée. La perte de quelques secondes en somme.

J'avais vu le monstre filer et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, un autre coupable me vient à l'esprit : le destin. J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose d'important se passait. Une sorte d'impression qui vous tord le ventre, gonfle votre poitrine d'excitation et d'appréhension, qui met tout vos sens en alerte. J'avais fini par croire au destin quand votre meilleure amie ne cesse de vous répéter qu'elle possède l'œil mexicain, cette alternative s'insinue en vous et vous finissez par croire que tout est écrit.

Les navettes étaient moins nombreuses à cette heure de la nuit et je dû me résoudre à resserrer les pans de ma veste pour garder la chaleur. Nostalgique, je regrettais de n'avoir pu m'engouffrer dans ce berceau de fer. J'aurai voulu somnoler contre les vitres de l'appareil qui dansait au rythme du relief ou sentir la chaleur émanant des derniers fêtards qui quelques minutes plus tôt terminaient leur verres dans l'éclat bruyant de leur rire. La prochaine rame serait moins pleine. Presque vide. Peu importe, je concédais aux voix impénétrables leur importance et me mettait en quête du moindre indice qui me permettrait de découvrir la raison de mon retard.

Me balançant sur les pieds pour créer de la chaleur, mon regard fut happé par une forme noire qui débouchait des escaliers. Une écharpe rouge se démarquait de son long manteau sombre et de ses bas qui le reflétaient. Un petit corps se dessinait sous ces habits, un corps qui tentait lui aussi de se réchauffer. Le bruit de ses pas, accentué par ses talons résonnait dans l'immensité de ce boyau mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle était sur le quai d'en face, seule, comme si elle se donnait en spectacle.

Je réajustai ma propre écharpe et continuais d'observer l'inconnue. Je ne distinguais que ses cheveux bruns qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ils étaient un peu ébouriffés et je compris qu'elle avait dû courir. Une déçue de plus puisque, tout comme la mienne, sa rame était déjà partie.

Sa façon d'activer la chaleur de son corps était plus élégante que la mienne. Si je me contentais de me mettre régulièrement sur la pointe des pieds, elle semblait danser. Rien d'extravagant, juste quelques pas comme si elle était sur scène. Comme si nous n'existions pas. Un rapide regard circulaire m'appris que les quelques rares personnes sur mon quai ne la regardaient pas. Ils étaient le nez plongé dans leur écharpes, en train de marmonner.

Je déviais à nouveau la tête vers l'inconnue, qui elle aussi avait ancré ses yeux au sol. Ses mains se frottaient contre les unes contre les autres, et je surpris à m'inquiéter pour elle. A prier pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. La prière étant chose rare depuis mon entrée en université, je décidai que c'était cette fille le signe du destin.

Les mains dans les poches, l'excitation montant en moi, je m'avançais de quelques pas. Je plissais les yeux comme si ce geste pouvait m'aider à mieux voir. Mieux voir ce corps caché, ce visage emmitouflé, cette danse amorcée. J'oubliais le reste : les autres usagers, le décor, cette rame de métro qui n'arrivait pas, mon désir ancien de me laisser bercer par ses changements de trajectoires, sa chaleur humaine dont je ne disposerais pas. J'oubliais cela et me concentrai sur elle. Sur cette fille dont je ne connaissais rien, qui était à quelques mètres de moi, séparée par des rails. Je me concentrai sur cette boule de chaleur qui se répandait dans mon corps, sur cette sensation d'être le matin de noël.

Une illustre inconnue dont je désespérais de contempler le visage.

La panique survint. La chaleur remplacée par la glace. Le vrombissement de la machine se faisait entendre. Dans quelques secondes l'inconnue le resterait à jamais.

Je ne fus pas la seule à l'entendre, et je réprimai un cri de joie quand je la vis relever la tête, cherchant du regard la cause du vacarme éphémère. Son attention se reporta sur l'ensemble du lieu et ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Le visage fut révélé.

Je ne saurais jamais qui était cette petite brune. Je ne saurais jamais si elle avait compris comme moi que ce moment était important., que notre échange n'était pas seulement le fruit du hasard. Je me souviens juste de l'étonnement qu'on lisait sur ses traits, puis d'un mur gris qui s'est installé entre nous.

Je n'ai pas pris le métro ce soir là. J'ai attendu son départ, abandonnant toute idée de berceau, de chaleur, de rapidité. Elle n'était plus là, elle avait pris le sien, s'envolant comme s'envole une promesse, comme se dissipe un songe.

Un sourire de joie s'imprima sur mes lèvres tandis que mes pas remontaient les escaliers menant à la nuit New-Yorkaise. Cette nuit, le métro ne fut pas un berceau, une source de chaleur, ou encore un simple moyen de locomotion. Cette nuit, il s'est transfiguré, en quoi je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être est-ce là sa magie.


End file.
